Talk:BioShock 2/Archive 1
Should the 'something in the sea' sub topic be moved to its own article now that the site is no longer changing? Gamma 20:46, 23 March 2009 (UTC) "Sea of Dreams" is back *So apparently the subtitle "Sea of Dreams" is not actually being dropped after all. From the source on Kotaku - "You can forget those reports from last week that explicitly stated "You won't be seeing ‘Sea of Dreams' moving forward, just ‘BioShock 2.'" Just forget all about them. 2K didn't really mean it, and have today stated that the game will still be called 'Bioshock 2: Sea of Dreams'." So yeah, this needs to be taken back to BioShock 2: Sea of Dreams now. This is just getting ridiculous, but there you go. The subtitle is back. -- Interrupt feed 21:20, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Wait, are you sure? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠escaρełalk][ ] 01:56, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I am sure. Check this article: http://kotaku.com/5180114/bioshock-2-hasnt-had-a-name-change-after-all. -- Interrupt feed 02:04, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, snap. Sorry about undoing the redirect, then! 2K Games really needs to make up its mind. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠escaρełalk][ ] 17:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Unrelated But who wants to join my Bioshock Fanon wiki? Fniff1 17:12, 5 April 2009 (UTC) A New Game Play Trailer at IGN New 9 minute narrated gameplay video, appears to be the first level of the game http://xbox360.ign.com/dor/objects/14240341/bioshock-2/videos/bioshock2_trl_walk051209c.html -KoalaNalle I doubt that it can be the first level as the player already has Incinerate 3 -mish666uk It could be just that the player uses developement mode or cheats to showoff, although there's no tutorial section at the beginning. -KoalaNalle I doubt its the first level, as there is very little dialogue or explanation for what was happening (for example, Tenenbaum says "was that her? follow her!" even though we are never told who 'she' is. (Obviously the Big Sister, but the first level would have likely spelled it out.) Finally, Gamespot, Gametrailers ect consistently referred to the video as a demo, entitled "hunting the big sister." The video is probably akin to the 'hunting the big daddy' trailer for BS1, where it took place in Medical but was not actually part of the final game's story line. Gamma 08:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Move something in the sea to a different page? I was just wondering if the website should be on a seperate page as new updates are coming everyday, and the Bioshock 2 page will get too big? --Venom Wolf 10:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I agree... it's just clogging up the page now Gamma 10:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The radio "There is something in the Sea" In the radio of there's something in the sea, you can hear... *A woman singing opera, like that record player for 2K Boston in Bioshock's opening credits (few seconds) *Another woman singing *A girl asking for her 'mommy' and 'daddy' *somewhat funny and inaudiable voice of a man talking at a quick pace. It's actually a little creepy. (15 seconds) *A woman and sometimes a man with the voices seemingly like newspokemen. Its completely inaudiable. (few seconds) Also, has anyone seen any animation on the website? Like a creepy shaddow in the little window of the door? -------- *I also think we should make a "there's something in the sea" page and link it to Bioshock 2 --Mazman34340 19:01, 30 May 2009 (UTC) The Mysterious Box and the Note Currently, in "There's Something in the Sea": If you look carefully, on the corner of the desk, next to the green headphones, under the radio, is a small slip of paper that says "SHE WAS HERE?!?!?? HOW DID SHE FIND ME??? Why no attack? What is this thing? WEAPON? Improvised bomb??? What do all these symbols mean?" I think that this note is referring to the strange box with the symbols on it. Also, it might mean that the Big Sister gave the box to Mark. What do you guys think? --Sublover589 19:28, 30 May 2009 (UTC) If the Big Sister is responsible for the box, then that might be the "mysterious light" that Benny Stango refers to in the current answering machine message--Sublover589 19:31, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Oh for the love of... I had to go through five computers to finally make it so I can have 'There's Something in the Sea' page and have the code to opening the bag on another page. I tried opening the bag with the instructions and could get it opened. I was P.O.ed